Murders in the night
by Europe28
Summary: Jack Harkness: deaths in the city of Cardiff and god only knows where else! and guess who everybody blaims,us the children of time! rosdoc gwack lukmar sar4doc tosh&Owen MarIan for people who hate Rhys and Mickey Sarahjane/Torchwood/Doctor who cross over
1. Chapter 1

News reader: Reports on a bloody death near the north of Whales, cause of death is unconfirmed but Torchwood insists they take care of it.

The mysterious team only known as Torchwood are led by a Jack Harkness are dare devil with a taste for danger, second in command Gwen Cooper she is unown about, Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness' bed buddy of the month, Toshiko Sato a skilled computer genius and Owen Harper ex Doctor of medicine at Cardiff hospital. We are asking the public one question and on alone can this mysterious team be trusted with our problems?

Sarah Della put down her paper as she was shown the sign, "and cut" yelled the director of Cardiff news,

"Sarah, darling that was stunning" he said sprinting over to her,

"that should keep are viewers hungry for more" she smiled back at him.

"Fuck you!" yelled Owen throwing a rubber chicken that happened to be next to him at the Torchwood large screen,

"Owen" groaned Tosh, as she walked in the room "you shouldn't be using this screen to watch your movies" Owen looked up,

"watch" he said as he rewinded the taped video, Tosh watched the news report in horror,

"they can't say that" she stuttered,

"they just did" sighed Owen.

'knock, knock' Sarah put on her dressing gown and slipped out of bed with her boy friend 'Steve' a heavy wooden stick at the ready, 'knock, knock' the noise became more frantic,

Sarah opened the door, a shadowy form stood there,

"please let me in" croaked the form, Sarah and Steve stood back to let the person in.

When it stepped into the light it revealed an old woman, pale and wrinkled, her eyes cold and white,

"excuse me love what's your name" asked Steve kindly, the woman didn't answer but looked up at him with her sunken eyes,

"hey you my boyfriend asked you a question!" snapped Sarah, the lady smiled and reached down into the pocket of her lacy frock and took out a rusty bent object,

"what's that then?" asked Steve, the woman lifted the object and plunged it deep into Steve's matted brown hair, it plummeted through his skull, blood spattered down his cheeks and onto the wrinkled old face, unblinking the woman plucked the object of murder from his head leaving a thick dark hole, with bits of brain and blood floating to the brim.

Sarah watched in horror then dived for the phone. The old lady moved in the grace of a dancer and struck again and again, puncturing holes in the head, chest, arms and legs.

Then she departed the house taking only the object with her, leaving the door open wide so the clear night shined down on the corpses of Sarah and Steve.

"Sarah and Steve aged 26 and 27" said Jack the next day as he looked up at his team,

"Weavels?" asked Gwen, Jack shook his head gravely,

"no idea" he replied quietly "but what ever they are these victims weren't any were near there first, last time this happened was one hundred and thirty-nine years ago" Jack looked up at them all,

"god you were young" smiled Gwen, Jack smiled back then continued "Torchwood back then didn't stop it either, it was a friend of mine in the end, god only knows how,"

"Was that the Doctor?" asked Ianto,

Jack smiled weakly and nodded then jumped into life "OK lets get these body's back to base and then Owen autopsy, Tosh CCTV, Gwen with me and Ianto... Coffee."

The team leapt into life and soon everyone was at work while Gwen and Jack read up on history,

"so you mean that house there is directly on top of the rift and that's where all this last happened" Gwen said after Jack had explained, Jack nodded and gave her an encouraging knee melting smile.

"So that is where me and you are going tomorrow" said Jack impersonating a teachers high voice,

"class dismissed" smiled Jack,

"yes miss" said Gwen as she left his office.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm telling you Donna, we're not going to France 2008, why go there when you've got the whole of time and space at your finger tips?" asked the Doctor in shock when Donna suggested it.

"I bet you've never been" argued Donna,

the Doctor paused "... no" he admitted,

"ha" said Donna "I knew it.

The Doctor turned and sulked, then blinked, it can't be, no it definitely is.

"Donna, we're paying a little trip Scotland, Torchwood manor"

"The TARDIS?, it can't be, this isn't right!"

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS doors, blinking in the suddenly bright light, Donna followed,

"So what are we doing here?" she asked looking up at him,

"I thought I saw something" he replied blinking, confused,

"what?"

The Doctor smiled at Donna "nothing, nothing, just the old mind playing tricks on me, no such thing as Werewolves after all,"

He and Donna laughed but the Doctor knew deep down that this wasn't another Noddy and Enid Blyton idea.

The Doctor followed Donna back into the TARDIS and went straight back to the control panel,

'A polite note from the lovely captain Jack Harkness' "Donna, look at this" Donna ran to join the doctor,

"open it then it's from Jack after all" the doctor opened the email on the computer and Jack's face swam into view,

"Doctor where the fuck are you when we need you, big problems like one's you told me about that happened in 1869, so... hey Gwen put that wallet down!"

"but Jack it's for everyone's Pizza, Owen said you pay" came a female voice from the background,

"What! No Owen pays! Sorry about that" he said turning his attention back the the screen "get the fuck back here NOW!."

The screen went black, "Gwen, Gwen" thought the Doctor, "ah yes, Jack's friend from Torchwood relative from someone I met in..." he trailed of,

"yes?" asked Donna expectantly,

"...1869" the Doctor paused and dashed to the panel,

"let's go see are dear captain Jack Harkness" grinned the Doctor,

"now that is a place any woman would chose to go, if they only had one trip in a time and space machine!" squealed Donna,

"Rose wouldn't" the Doctor said under his breath.

_Sorry short chapter but I wanted to get started on S.J.S chapter!_

_(I ist sorry)_


	3. Chapter 3

The Summer holidays had just started, and Luke and Clyde where deciding to spend the first part of it in the park while Maria went shopping with her friends.

"This is grate Luke" yelled Clyde whooping to thin air "we're going to be a full year of sixteen year olds after the holidays," Luke smiled faintly,

"what does that mean?" he asked,

Clyde went red "you mean you don't know what that means!" Luke shook his head,

"well do you know how our parents made us?" Luke smiled and nodded,

"they pulled through a simple mating program where..." Luke started before being stopped by Clyde's stutters, "well...yes you can do that when your sixteen, just don't get the girl pregnant"

Luke blinked "but doesn't that involve a sort of love?" asked Luke,

"do you even know what love is... and not the definition" said Clyde quickly as Luke opened his mouth then shut it and shook his head, Clyde grinned "you'll need some help from a good teacher then" he smiled.

Sarah hardly knew what hit her, first she had been reading up on odd murders spreading all through the country heading towards them, then 'BANG' Sarah jumped and grabbed the nearest umbrella,

"who's there" she called,

"only us" yelled Luke from his room, Sarah walked curiously to Luke's room and opened the door, about a hundred odd romance books and films were lying on his bed,

"Clyde's given me homework mum" said Luke proudly,

"teaching him about love" muttered Clyde going red, Sarah backed out and closed the door.

As she went back to her computer she sighed, all her love storeys had ended in heart brake but they were the best times of her life.

She opened up a 'new email' folder and started typing;

_Dear Mr Harkness and Torchwood crew,_

_I can't help noticing that murders starting at Cardiff are suddenly spreading through the rest of the county, what the hell is going on, shouldn't you have Cardiff under control or in your old age have you grown careless._

_Sarah Jane Smith_

An email popped up almost exactly after she'd pressed send,

_Dear Miss Smith_

_I'm so sorry, we're having problems at Torchwood to, we have no idea what's going on, though Jack and Gwen are currently at a house which seems to be the cause of the trouble, apparently back in 1869 it was a funereal place._

_Toshiko Sato_

Sarah thought back to what she'd read about 1869 then a thought struck her,

_Dear Miss Sato_

_Wasn't that house blown up on the same year in question, apparently it was blown up by a servant girl Gwyneth._

_Sarah Jane Smith_

Sarah waited but there was no reply.

After Clyde left Luke read through the books and watched some of the films until Sarah came to tell him to settle down and go to sleep.

Luke rested his head on the pillow but his brain didn't want to settle down it had been exposed to a completely knew emotion that Luke couldn't categorize because it seemed to be all of them,

"love" he said to him self as he rolled over in his bed pulling a small crumpled photo of a tall man with thick brown curly hair covered by a cheap hat, the multicoloured scarf he was wearing was draped over him self and a pretty young woman that Luke knew to be his mother.

Luke knew it was stupid but he always associated this figure with his father,

"dad" said Luke as thoe talking to someone "Clyde's teaching me about love, it's a grate feeling but it hurts to for some reason too, Clyde says when I fully understand I'll find a girl I like and..." Luke trailed off, he knew it was only a picture but he suddenly felt embarrassed by the whole thing,

"goodnight dad" said Luke hugging the picture before placing it under his pillow, his last thoughts before he drifted off were "mum is going to kill me if she finds out I nicked her picture of him" 


	4. Chapter 4

"This is supposed to be a house?" asked Gwen staring at the ruin of a house still just standing with a notice saying 'do not enter' and another information sign saying 'the house that was blown up by the maid' Jack laughed as he watched Gwen read,

"can't quite remember that girl's name, the Doctor told me once but I can't quite put my finger on it" suddenly his palm top buzzed,

"Jack, it's Tosh"

"hi Tosh"

"two things your friend John Smith and Donna Noble are here and oh my god I just found something out"

"what? You found out what's doing this because..."

"no no no no no!" snapped Tosh "the girl at the house, the maid"

"yeah"

"her name was..." the line went dead,

Jack shrugged and turned to Gwen, "sight seeing later, my friend's arrived."

Both turned to go then Gwen spun round so quick Jack almost fell over,

"what" he said pulling out his gun,

"I thought I saw something over there" said Gwen pointing at a bush near by,

Jack gun still raised edged in and parted the bushes, a woman about sixty leapt on top of him and started trying to reach his neck with a small piece of glass she must have found,

Gwen screamed and yelled "STOP!" she hadn't expected it to work but it did the woman turned and faced Gwen a smile of future knowing on her face then she disintegrated at the same time Gwen fainted.

"Gwen!" Jack panicked, what the hell just happened, he tried to get the events to fall into place,

"OK, old lady jumps at me tried to kill me, Gwen yells Lady stops looks at Gwen, disintegrates, Gwen faints.

Jack knelt beside her checked her pulse, it was fine, he shook her "Gwen!" suddenly Gwen jumped and woke up, "Jack?" she asked,

"the one and only" he said smiling that cheesy grin, Gwen smiled and tried to stand up only to stumble and fall into Jack's arms,

"sorry" she apologised as she tried again only to be caught by Jack who helped her the whole way to the S.U.V.

When they got back Tosh wasn't there,

"where's Tosh?" asked Gwen, Owen shrugged "don't know talked to some Sarah and then went sort of loopy.

"Sarah Jane Smith" sighed Jack "causes trouble where ever she go's"

Gwen steadied her self "why don't we ask her?" asked Gwen,

"who?" said Owen and Jack together,

"Sarah Jane Smith of course" said Gwen rolling her eyes.

"Coffee..." started Ianto as Owen, Gwen and Jack stormed through the hallway to the front door where the S.U.V was parked,

"we'll take it to go" said Owen as Ianto ran with them holding a tray with four cups of steaming hot coffee.

Ianto passed them the tray,

"where's Mr Smith and Miss Noble?" asked Jack grinning,

"got bored, said they were going with Tosh" replied Ianto as he watched Owen start up the engine,

Ianto watched them out of site before pulling out his mobile,

"Martha it's me, the guys are out want to come over?"

"Hang on!" said Owen after a mile or two "that guy walked after Tosh,"

"nothing to worry about" laughed Jack "he only ever has one girl on his mind"

Owen went red "worry about, why would I be worried!?" snapped Owen as Gwen laughed.

"I wonder what miss Smith told Tosh" thought Gwen, Jack shrugged "something about that maid probably" muttered Jack "I can't believe I don't remember her name" he turned to smile at Gwen

"I was a butchers boy back in 1869, the girls loved me" Gwen smiled though a slight pang of jealousy hit her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tosh slow down" gasped Donna as she stopped to catch her breath,

"I need to get to London" gasped Tosh not stopping,

"How? Run" yelled the Doctor still running "because we have a faster way"

finally Tosh stopped and looked at them.

"Oh my god!" squealed Tosh as she stepped inside the TARDIS "this is the most amazing alien ship I've ever been on!"

"of course it is" said the Doctor stroking the side of the TARDIS "it's mine."

The Doctor stepped out of the doors, a boy about fourteen was standing in front of him,

"oh" said the Doctor freezing,

"it's OK my mum's worse" smiled the boy "are you here to see her?"

The Doctor stared at him in amazement "Sarah Jane Smith?" he asked,

"yes" the boy nodded "I'm Luke" he said holding out his hand, the Doctor shook it and smiled.

"Mum your friends are here" called Luke,

"who?" called back Sarah, Luke turned quickly to the Doctor, Tosh and Donna,

"Who are you?"

The Doctor grinned "The Doctor of the universe" he yelled,

There was a thumping upstairs and Sarah sprinted down,

"Doctor?"

"yep, and this is Tosh and Donna" the Doctor introduced,

"yes I know"

Luke watched the adults in fascination,

"A son?" asked Donna,

Sarah smiled and hugged Luke "Luke's a grown child"

"I can see" smiled Donna,

"no I mean _Grown_ Child"

"really" smiled the Doctor interested again and looking at Luke "who grew him?"

"Sliveen" replied Sarah before batting the Doctor away as he tried to look in Luke's ears,

"Luke, didn't you promise Maria you'd go shopping with her today" said Sarah to Luke who nodded and headed for the door with a book Clyde had leant him for homework.

When he had left Sarah turned to Tosh,

"what was so important about the maid?" asked Sarah,

"what maid?" asked the Doctor and Donna together,

"Some maid in Cardiff in 1869" said Tosh of handedly,

"Gwyneth?" said the Doctor, Tosh and Sarah nodded,

"anyone got a picture of this Gwyneth?" asked Tosh worriedly,

"who needs a picture" laughed the Doctor "she looks just like Gwen in your... wait a sec Gwyneth's parents died and she had no relatives and she died at sixteen, no children so I was wrong when I said she was related that's impossible" finished the Doctor sitting down.

"Doctor people are dyeing you need to help" yelled Sarah,

"Jack believed in you so I do to, never argue with Jack Harkness"

"Fine Fine tell me what's going on first!."


	6. Chapter 6

Luke and Maria were just walking past the games station when they met Clyde,

"hey Luke I need a playmate" called Clyde running over,

"Luke said he'd go shopping with me" smiled Maria, Clyde smirked at him "Shopping" he smirked "come on Maria let him have fun while he can" Clyde said,

"I could go shopping with you tomorrow" said Luke hopefully, Maria sniffed

"you still need to pick me up"

"fine, I'll see you in an hour" said Luke happily running after Clyde before Maria could speak.

"Stupid Clyde, Stupid Luke he promised" muttered Maria to her self as she walked down an ally way,

"hey you!" came a deep voice behind her, Maria spun round to see four boys about her age with their hooeys pulled up around their faces,

"what!?" demanded Maria impatiently,

"where are your friends Clyde and mystery kid nerd" Yelled the ring leader, Maria felt herself go red with anger,

"don't call Luke that" she said all anger with Luke and Clyde gone,

Some of the boys wolf whistled, "where is he then" said the ringleader stepping closer till he was right in front of her,

"busy" she muttered, the boys laughed as the ringleader mimicked her to them.

"can't have pretty girls like you walking around unprotected" even though Maria couldn't see his face she could guess he was smiling, she knew she should of run then but her anger at the boys stopped her,

"I can take care of myself!" she snapped,

"oh feisty this one" said one of the boys, the ringleader grabbed Maria's collar and kicked her into a wall pushing his body against hers,

"get of me, I'll yell" said Maria her voice shaking, the ringleader grabbed her hair and put his mouth to her ear "if you do, I swear we'll end your friend Luke's life early if you don't go along with it" whispered the boy, Maria whimpered but shut her mouth only to have it opened again as the boy kissed her hard pushing his tongue in as far as he could.

Then with a hand pushing against her chest to hold her, he used the other to wave his friends off,

Maria felt pain rippling through her, as if she as much flinched he pushed harder against her chest.

He removed his shirt removing the hoody to reveal a mask so she even now could not see his face.

Meanwhile Luke and Clyde had just finished a round and as usual Luke had come first and beaten all his previous records,

"I feel guilty for leaving Maria" sighed Luke,

"I know" said Clyde seeing a way to see his 2nd place name in 1st "maybe you should go find her" said Clyde, Luke nodded and handed Clyde his gun and ran down the path he and Maria usually took to town.

It was when he turned a corner in the third ally he got a huge shock, a boy and Maria, Luke could see by Maria's face she was pleading the boy with her eyes to stop.

All Luke felt at this moment was guilt and anger, he shouldn't of let Maria go of on her own and he felt anger towards him self and the boy, al he knew was right was to help Maria.

he walked up to the boy and hit him round the back of the head, the boy fell forwards uncontentious. Maria had tears in her eyes, her arm was cut and bleeding from where she'd been pushed into the wall and from what Luke could see but knew he shouldn't be looking at, the top of her breasts in her V neck shirt were red.

All Luke could think of saying was "I'm sorry Maria"

Maria smiled at him "that's all you needed to say" she looked at the book he was holding,

"your reading romance novels?" she asked,

"yes, Clyde's teaching me how to fall in love" said Luke seriously, Maria burst out laughing but it turned to gasping as she held her sore chest,

"I'd love to see that" smiled Maria,

"maybe mum should look at you, there's a Doctor round at the moment" said Luke not understanding why he felt embarrassed, Maria nodded and with Luke supporting her she and Luke started back as the sky started to get dark.

"Where's Luke" panicked Sarah, pacing up and down "if he becomes the first victim of these things I am going to kill Torchwood and who ever did it" yelled Sarah causing Tosh to back into a corner.

Then the door opened and shut, Sarah let out a deep breath "Luke is that you,"

"yes" Luke called back as he walked in supporting Maria, Sarah gasped "what was it?" she said running over to help Maria,

"A boy" said Luke clenching his fist, The Doctor stepped forward,

"Hi there I'm the Doctor" he said,

"thanks but I'll be fine in a bit" smiled Maria,

"not _A_ Doctor _The _Doctor" smiled the Doctor back, Sarah stepped forward to see to Maria's cut,

"Luke's friend" Sarah told the Doctor and the others.


	7. Chapter 7

Owen pulled up outside a nice fairly sized house,

"Sarah Jane Smith, reporter" read Owen on the front gate,

"lets go then" smiled Jack.

Jack lifted his hand to knock on the door_, _before it was swung open by a boy who looked at them puzzled,

"are we expecting any more?" he asked,

"not as far as I know" smiled Jack back, the boy didn't return the smile but led them inside.

"Full house" muttered Owen to the other two as he looked around at The Doctor, Donna, Sarah, Tosh, Maria and Luke.

The Doctor stood up "ah Jack, Gwen and who's this?" he said directing the last bit at Owen,

"Owen Harper" grinned Jack,

"and who are these charming children?" he asked back,

"Luke and Maria" replied Maria who had suddenly gone very red, Luke after seeing this felt another emotion he only usually felt when Clyde got some new game or object of value, but Maria wasn't an Object, then Luke's mind suddenly thought something that he still can't explain why it did,

"she is of Value though isn't she and you know it."

Jack not noticing either of Luke or Maria's red faces of embarrassment of what they had just been thinking.

"So we'll be taking our Tosh back" joked Jack "here girl" he said bending over and slapping his knees like calling a pet,

"Jack!" groaned Tosh "there are more important things we need to tell you,"

the atmosphere in the room dropped as people and Timelord looked at each other daring the other to say it. Jack looked at them confused "What?" he asked,

Tosh stepped forward "the girl from the house in Cardiff 1869" she said quietly handing him an envelope of information she and the others had found out, Jack read slowly then passed it back a grin on his face "Gwyneth that was the name"

Tosh then passed him a photo, Jack, Gwen and Owen looked down, Gwen gasped, Owen swore and Jack just stared then laughed,

"ha ha funny trick that girl looks just like..." he trailed off "this isn't a joke is it?"

Tosh shook her head.

"Mum!" Luke called urgently "Mr Smith has found something for you,"

"What?" asked Sarah, Luke turned to her pale faced,

"Sliveen!" Maria jumped, in the last few minuets she had heard Werewolf, Gelth and Weevils but so far the only one she and Luke knew was Sliveen.

"Ok Ianto, I'm here" smiled Martha as she came down the paving stone lift,

Ianto grinned "made you coffee and got some pizza,"

Martha grinned "and I brought a movie, where are the others anyway?" she asked,

Ianto stopped looking her up and down and stuttered hoping she hadn't noticed said

"went to see Sarah Jane Smith," he possibly replied a little to fast because Martha was looking at him suspiciously, Ianto went red "I'll umm start up the computer so we can watch on the large screen in the lecture room" he said quickly as he sprinted of.

"So Martha, how's Base?" asked Ianto trying to make conversation,

"fine" yawned Martha, It was already one in the morning, she rested her head on Ianto's chest and breathed in his warm smell of tea bags and fresh coffee, Ianto smiled and rested his head on hers and both were soon asleep.

"Sliveen! How far away?" asked Clyde when he arrived after Luke had called him,

"they're in London" muttered Luke still in shock, Maria grasped his hand discreetly.

"Sliveen, Gelth, Werewolves how many more" groaned The Doctor.

"Cybermen!" squeaked Ianto unaware how high his voice was becoming.

Martha had awoken to the beeping of her cellphone, a call from Base, she had awoken Ianto straight away.

"Their sure it's Cybermen?" asked Ianto voice shaking, Martha nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

"OK we need to cover several locations, Martha and Ianto are coming up here" Jack paused "they have also just informed me that the Cybermen are back, Ianto's best mates"

Donna gave a small giggle,

"no seriously, his girl friend was one."

"Why can't I drive?" moaned Ianto,

"because it's my car" sighed Martha "and we're almost there."

Soon everybody was stuffed into Sarah's sitting room drinking Ianto's coffee whilst Sarah, Jack and the Doctor stood at the front,

"mum Daleks" said Luke popping in, he and Maria were watching Mr Smith in the other room to see if he picked anything else up,

"just what we need" sighed Sarah.

"What are the Daleks?" asked Maria as Luke came back into the room,

"I don't know but mum always says they're the worst monster to ever come across" he paused "she said she'd rather be stuck in a room with every monster she's seen with only Clyde and some guy called Mickey for company"

Maria smiled slightly "your so Lucky to have a mum like Sarah" smiled Sarah,

"I have a dad to" said Luke without thinking,

"What!" yelled Maria jumping,

"well not relay, apparently Joe Spinner at school said that mum ran of with a bloke while she was young and then he dumped her and left, he hasn't ever been seen again, I have a photo" said Luke leading her to his room.

He put his hand under his pillow and brought it out for Maria to see,

"I never knew Sarah had such a romantic life. He looks very tall doesn't he"

"I talk to him about things I can't say to mum"

"like?" asked Maria looking at him, Luke felt himself going red,

"girls" he said trying to sound of handed, Maria's face went suddenly hard,

" you mean Wendy" said Maria arms folded,

"What!?" exclaimed Luke,

"she was your first kiss"

"So?"

"you always have a first kiss with someone special that you like a lot, so you and Wendy"

"hay she kissed me"

"yeah but you liked it"

"well maybe I did" snarled Luke in a voice so unlike his own he even made himself jump, anger such as he had never felt before was rising in him,

"Luke?"

"WHAT!?" demanded Luke,

"look in a mirror" whispered Maria,

Luke spun round to look in his mirror, it was still him that stared back, but it stared back with a pair of huge black eyes.

Luke backed of and blinked they were gone.

"I'm sorry Luke" sobbed Maria,

"It's not your fault" said Luke going to sit next to her on his bed,

"I'm sorry for yelling at you like that it's just girls have a different view to boys on a lot of things, mainly love" she smiled Luke smiled back,

"could I erase that kiss from memory"

"If you must" said Maria shrugging, Luke made to move his hand towards her head,

"not literally" she said laughing Luke laughed with her,

"Luke, Maria?" called Sarah,

"coming" they said together quickly.

"Right then" Jack and the Doctor were pacing,

"Gwen and me" said Jack suddenly turning "are going to see to the Gelth"

"Me, Donna Daleks" said the Doctor suddenly stopping to,

"Sarah, Clyde, Maria and Luke Sliveen" said Jack,

"Tosh, Owen Werewolf" said the Doctor,

" Ianto and Martha Cybermen" finished Jack.


	9. Chapter 9

Gwen and Jack

Jack and Gwen drove their way back down to Cardiff,

"you sure you want to do this?" asked jack pulling up by the house,

"it's me they want" said Gwen breathing in hard.

Gwen and Jack got out of the S.U.V and headed towards the house and under the safety bar,

"where do we go Gwen?" asked Jack,

Gwen shut her eyes and put a hand on the wall.

"_This is were the most ghosts where seen" _said a man,

"The Cellar" gasped Gwen and she was suddenly running down the stairs,

"Gwen wait!" yelled Jack as he ran after her,

Gwen looked back over her shoulder at her peruser "Jack go back you might get hurt" she screamed back at him over her shoulder,

"I'm supposed to give you orders" shouted Jack back.

As Gwen came into the opening of the cold, blank cellar she felt as though millions upon millions of hands were pulling her forward, she followed them hypnotised by there voices calling to her in their soft high notes.

Jack spun round and grabbed her arm,

"don't you dare" he snarled at the Gelth, as Gwen tried to pull away from him, this only made Jack hold tighter.

A Gelth reached out a misty claw and sent it through Jack, Jack fell supposedly dead on the floor.

By the time he had come round Gwen was under the crumbled arch, her eyes rolled over, and a trickle of blood coming from the inside of her mouth.

"She is in place!" a Gelth was screaming,

Jack knew he had to act now and fast, he lunged forwards knocking Gwen away from the arch,

"Nooooo!!" screamed the Gelth before vanishing into thin air.

Jack held Gwen's limp body in his arms, and held her to him. He broke down onto his knees, still holding her, his tears falling onto her pale face.

Jack laughed weakly, as he remembered waking up, to Gwen's kiss,

he lent towards her and pressed his lips to hers before pulling away to look at her again.

Gwen's eyes snapped open and she flung her arms around him, kissing him back.

After about four minuets of this, Jack smiled "one down, lets get back to Sara's place."


	10. Chapter 10

Luke looked slowly and calmly out of the train window, the Sliveen were down on the cost forcing them to chase it,

"hay mate, what's up?" asked Clyde patting him on the shoulder, Luke looked up at his friend and smiled "nothing, I swear" he replied "just thinking,"

Clyde rolled his eyes and got up to talk to a good looking girl a few seats away,

"what are you thinking about?" asked Sarah,

"just why the rift suddenly seems so active" sighed Luke looking out of the window again,

Sarah gave him a one armed hug and patted the seat next to her for Maria to sit in.

Suddenly the train gave a violent jerk sending people flying, Luke felt his head hit the table in front of them hard, then a warm trickle of blood winding it's way down his face, Sarah had fallen off her seat and didn't look to bad, Maria had only bruised her knee on a chair.

Then the metal ceiling of their trailer was ripped off by a giant claw, and people were running in all directions, screaming and calling out for family and friends.

Luke faintly felt someone's hand pull him under the table and soon found Maria and Sarah looking at him worriedly.

"Luke how many fingers am I holding up?" asked Sarah,

"three" replied Luke, correctly "where's Clyde?"

Maria stole a look out onto the corridor of the compartment, Clyde was lying unconscious only half hidden by a chair.

"we've got to distract it" whispered Maria, Luke jumped out without thinking,

"hay you" he yelled at the back of the Sliveen, it spun round and smiled cruelly,

"ah conscious prey, a better hunt" it purred joyfully leaping at Luke, who sprinted down the now empty train, the Sliveen hot on his heels.

Maria and Sarah deciding that for the time being Luke's need was greater than Clyde's they ran after the creature.

The Sliveen had Luke cornered it was coming ever closer savouring every moment of the end of the hunt, until Maria threw her mobile at it,

the Sliveen gave a wail of anger and changed it's quarry Sarah pressed the button of her lipstick just as Maria leapt out of the way, several tons of metal fell on the Sliveen's head and it lay still,

"is it... dead?" asked Maria stepping forward cautiously,

Luke saw the movement and sprang forwards in front of Maria receiving the Sliveen's final blow before it lay never to move again.

"Luke!" screamed Maria and Sarah at the same time sprinting forward, it had caught him round the chest and both could see blood seeping out of the deep cuts,

Sarah pulled out her phone, to call the hospital, and told Maria to try and wake him up,

Maria put her ear to his blooded chest, she could still hear a heart beat,

"Luke please wake up" she begged shaking him as she did, she wiped his fair hair out of his face and tried again, nothing worked.

"Luke!" Clyde had just arrived, he bent down beside Maria and copied placing his ear to Luke's heart,

"I can't hear anything" Clyde said as though he couldn't believe it,

both teenagers looked up at Sarah who had collapsed in a heap and was crying softly to her self, Clyde ran to comfort her, leaving Maria next to Luke.

"One last chance" said Maria to herself,

she brought her mouth to his and gave him as much of her air as she could, Clyde looked at her shocked and Sarah cried harder but this time for Maria.

As Maria pulled away Luke opened his eyes and gasped in fresh air like it had just hit him,

"Luke!" yelled Sarah hurrying forward and hugging him tightly but carefully so not to damage anything,

"maybe I should faint for often if I'll get that" grinned Clyde hugging Luke as well,

Luke looked at him "what happened?" he asked,

"I'll explain later" smiled Sarah before Clyde could say anything "lets get you to hospital."


	11. Chapter 11

"I've never been to Scotland before" breathed Tosh, shivering as she did,

Owen took a step forward and checked the map, "Tosh guess what the house is called we're going to see" grinned Owen looking over his shoulder,

"what?" said Tosh not really caring,

"Torchwood manor" laughed Owen "our job's birth."

It took about another hour to reach the house out in the middle of nowhere,

when they found the grand house it was empty, Owen nodded at Tosh and they both drew their guns.

Owen kicked open one of the doors the only live (or once alive) thing in there was a savidged body of a woman, every door they opened a new body awaited them.

"Maybe it's buggered off" said Owen hopefully,

"Owen!" screamed Tosh, leaping at him and pinning him to the ground just as a furred claw made a swipe at him,

"hello" said Owen slightly embarrassed as Tosh leapt of him and fired into the ceiling but the werewolf was gone.

"Thanks" said Owen as he jumped to his own feet,

"I read something about killing a werewolf when I was in school" whispered Tosh, looking around in case it came back,

"golden bullet wasn't it?" asked Owen,

"no" sighed Tosh "that was in Walice and Gromit, it's a silver bullet, but where we are going to get one...," Owen cleared his throat and pulled a silver bullet out of his pocket,

"where did you get that from?" asked Tosh gob smacked,

"it's my lucky charm" grinned Owen putting it into the gun "we have one shot."

Tosh and Owen crept down the hallway looking in every direction as they did.

They heard it before they saw it, i's breath was heavy and they could hear the salver dripping, it charged at them and Owen shot.

The creature fell as the bullet met it's target.

"You did it!" cheered Tosh jumping up and down,

"you owe me something nice for that" grinned Owen, expecting Tosh to scold him, but instead she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him full on in the mouth, Owen dropped his gun in surprise and staggered back into a wall.

Tosh pulled away after a while, "nice enough?" she asked sweetly,

Owen replied by kissing her back.

One hour later

"I can't believe I just had the most brilliant sex ever in front of a dead werewolf, in a deserted manor house" sighed Tosh,

Owen smiled as he lay beside her on the floor,

"what are we going to do, when Jack asks what happened up at the house?" asked Tosh worried,

"then we tell him everything" smiled Owen "I'm not keeping this a secret."


	12. Chapter 12

"I never knew you used to have a Cyberman for a girl friend, both Ianto and Martha had been especially quiet on the car journey to the old Torchwood 1,

"she used to be a person, till this place destroyed her" snarled Ianto at the building, as they parked and stepped out, "she was only half converted but in the end the cyber half took over and the others killed her.

Martha was silent until she said "I'm sorry" but Ianto was already walking into the building,

Martha ran to catch up with him "my cousin died and was converted here to" comforted Martha,

"I thought I'd seen your face before" Ianto said, smiling as he did,

"you knew her?" asked Martha, Ianto nodded and locked the door behind them, and passing Martha a small circler object,

"the doors are locked, once we set the bomb to blow up the building squeeze it and it will take you back to Sarah-Jane's house, I've got one to."

Martha followed Ianto into the building,

"Ianto, I've got a question" smiled Martha,

"what?"

"If your so in love with Jack how come you had a girl friend you wont stop talking about?"

Ianto stuttered, "kind of a rebound I suppose,"

"does Jack know that?" smiled Martha back,

"I think that was all I was to him to after he lost his old wife."

Martha nodded and they walked on,

"but I don't think me and Jack are going to continue" sighed Ianto "he has liked Gwen a long time now, since he met her in fact and I kind of fell in love with someone else too" Ianto blushed at his last comment,

"really, who?" asked Martha, but before he could reply a cry of "_you must be deleted_" echoed through the building,

"I though I'd never hear that again" sighed Ianto, as three Cybermen stepped into view,

"RUN!" yelled Ianto pulling Martha with him down a corridor, "we need to get to the centre of the building to set the bomb off" called Ianto as they ran up another corridor.

Ianto finally stopped and pulled the bomb out of his bag and set it "_Delete, Delete_" the Cybermen were coming from either side of the corridor,

"ready" called Ianto,

"ready" replied Martha,

Ianto pushed the button and yelled "NOW!" Martha and Ianto pushed down on the balls in their hands and shut their eyes.

"Hi there" came the American voice of Jack,

Ianto and Martha opened their eyes; Gwen, Jack, Owen and Tosh were looking down at them,

"where are the others!?" yelled Martha sitting up fast,

"relax" smiled Jack helping her up "Sarah, Maria and Clyde just had to take Luke to hospital but he's OK, and Donna and Jack aren't back yet."

_Sorry I know it's short and back to a few chapters ago I know now that Luke was born of the Bane but I didn't know when I started so please go along with it._


End file.
